Mr and Mrs Spooky
by lateBloomer04
Summary: Oneshot, AU What happens if Mulder invites Scully to his apartment on Valentine's Day? MSR fluff


Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully belong to Fox and 1013 Productions…they aren't my property, unfortunately. If they were, they would've gotten together long before the seventh season…

A/N: This short AU Oneshot is just a fluffy little MSR story just in time for Valentine's Day. It probably takes place sometime near the beginning of the six season…

_Mr. and Mrs. Spooky_

"Sure, I understand. Uh huh, right…tell your mother I hope she feels better. No, it's not a problem….thanks for telling me. Bye, Tom."

Dana Scully sighed as she closed her cell phone. Her date for the evening had cancelled on her, and she had nothing to do but return to her lonely apartment. How depressing…she was alone yet again on Valentine's Day. But as she looked around her, taking in the eccentric surroundings of the basement office that belonged to her and her partner, she knew why she wasn't exactly considered prime dating material by her male

cohorts.

The 'I Want to Believe' poster that showcased an alien spacecraft, the newspaper clippings of unexplained phenomenon tacked on the walls, and the bizarre photographs were just some of the indications that she worked with Spooky Mulder, the alien-chaser. The X-Files team was regarded as something of a joke among the other agents in the bureau, and at first, Scully too thought that working on the unsolved cases was a waste of the government's time and resources. But then, once she got to see how her partner's genius mind truly operated, they were able to solve many a case. Mulder relied on her for her honest, rational opinions, and Scully turned to him when some of the cases delved into the realm of the supernatural.

But Mulder had been absent from the office for more than a week now – he was off with the Gunmen following a lead that he deemed worthy of investigation. She would've gone with him, of course, but Skinner had ordered her to stay behind and write the yearly report about their division's findings. (Mulder was supposed to hand it in around the first of the year and had never gotten around to writing it; naturally, the job fell to her.) So she'd been all alone for the week, which had its advantages and its drawbacks. Certainly, she'd worked twice as fast as she would have with Mulder reading over her shoulder… However, she found that she missed his company and their playful banter that she'd come to enjoy over the years.

_This is becoming predictable_, she thought gloomily as she scooped up the case file from Mulder's desk that she decided to bring home with her to work on. _When was the last time I went on a real date? Six years ago when I was assigned to the X-Files, I didn't foresee it becoming my permanent occupation. Six years ago I would've guessed that by now I'd be settled down, married, and raising a family…_

As the petite federal agent strolled down the corridors of the bureau towards the elevator,she took the time to re-assess her life. Why was she still with the X-files, being ridiculed for her field of work? Perhaps she'd become dedicated to the work, and couldn't bare to leave it unfinished? That was certainly true, she realized. But, deep within her heart, she knew that the real reason she still was staying with the X-Files division was due to her partner. Over the years, she and Mulder had developed a professional rapport and a profound friendship. She couldn't just walk away and leave him stranded, left alone with his life's work…

_Beep! Beep-edty beep beep…_ Agent Scully's phone rang, startling her and effectively pulling her out of her meditative state. She stopped just in front of the elevator, not wanting to lose reception.

"This is Scully," she said, flipping open the phone and answering it with all the authority that she could muster. She prayed that the person on the other line wasn't Skinner asking for the report…she was almost done, and only needed one more night to finish it.

"Hey, Scully, it's me." Relief flooded her stomach…it wasn't the AD after all…it was her partner calling to check in, which he had neglected to do for the past two days.

"Mulder, where are you?" An irritated Scully asked her partner, allowing some concern to seep into her voice. "It's been two whole days, and you've yet to inform me of your progress on that lead…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry," he apologized. "Listen, Scully – I don't really want to talk about it over the phone. But we might be on to something big this time…are you doing anything tonight?" Regretfully, she sighed again.

"Nope…I had a date, but it got cancelled." Mulder didn't respond, and she could tell that he didn't know what to say to that. "But don't worry, Mulder, it wasn't anyone important," she continued. "It was just some guy that my mom wanted me to meet, one of her friend's sons. So yes, I am free tonight."

"Great!" Mulder seemed cheered at this prospect. "Do you wanna come over to my place so we can discuss the case over spaghetti?"

"Sure…I'd love to come over," she told him, enthused that she wouldn't have to spend her Valentine's Day alone. "I'll bring my report and the files that you wanted to take a look at."

"Thanks," Mulder said gratefully. "How does around eight sound?"

"That'll work. See you then. Oh, and Mulder, don't forget to order the food before I get there," she reminded him.

"Will do," he promised.

"Bye Mulder," Scully told him, and hung up, smiling. But when she filed onto the elevator, she noticed that two other agents got on, which quickly wiped the grin off her face. To her chagrin, she was cornered by two of her least favorite people in the FBI.

"Agent Scully," Diana Fowley acknowledged the redhead with a curt nod.

"Agent Fowley," Scully said stiffly. Oh, how she hated the bitch, who had once been Mulder's girlfriend.

"Ooh, Mrs. Spooky is going over to Mr. Spooky's place," Spender taunted her as they rode down to the parking garage level. "I think he wants to get some tonight…"

"Shut up, Spender," Scully growled, wanting nothing more than to deck him on the spot. "It's not like that..." Luckily, the elevator opened, which allowed Scully to make a hasty retreat to her car…she didn't want them to see the blush that had crept up on her cheeks.

That night, as she was getting ready to head over to Mulder's apartment, Agent Scully couldn't get Spender's comment out of her mind. Although she didn't like to admit it, she certainly had daydreamed about sleeping with her rather attractive partner, but it was only because he was the only male that she saw on a regular basis. Wasn't it? Pulling on a nice sweater and jeans, Scully indulged in a daydream where she ended up spending the night warm in Mulder's bed, wrapped in his strong arms…

As Scully walked up the stairs to her partner's apartment, she inwardly berated herself for thinking such thoughts. _Get a grip, Dana! Mulder has no idea that you feel that way about him…and he'll never find out. You wouldn't want to jeopardize your friendship, and besides, it's not like he could ever reciprocate your feelings – he's married to his work. Your relationship is perfectly fine the way that it is._ This was something she'd been trying to convince herself for years, and it hadn't worked. Finally, Scully reached Apartment 42, and knocked softly.

"Come in; it's open!" Mulder's voice called from inside. Taking a deep breath, Scully pushed all romantic notions of her partner aside, and entered. Mulder was waiting for her, dressed in his standard jeans and gray t-shirt.

"Ooh, something smells good," she grinned as she saw the dish of spaghetti sitting out on the table.

"I remembered to order it before you got here this time," said Mulder, smiling at her.

"I'm glad you did." Scully's stomach rumbled appreciatively. "Here are the files that you asked for." Mulder shook his head as she offered them to him.

"If you don't mind, could we wait to talk business until after dinner? I just feel like we have some catching up to do, uh, since I've been gone for so long."

"Sure, whatever you want," Scully answered, shrugging as she took a seat opposite him. Not wanting to wait while Mulder disappeared into the kitchen, the female agent piled her plate with noodles, being sure to take plenty of sauce. Mulder reappeared a bit later, holding two wine glasses and a bottle of zinfandel.

"What's the occasion?" Scully asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, this? I'd just been saving it for awhile, and seeing that I asked you to come over here on Valentine's Day, you might as well get a drink out of it." Scully chuckled and Mulder relaxed a bit.

"Wow, thanks, Mulder. That's really sweet of you." He poured them some wine and they clinked glasses.

"Cheers," she said. "To your safe return." Mulder took a long gulp of wine, and dug into his food.

Mulder was uncharacteristically quiet during dinner, which Scully thought was strange. Normally he would've been talking her ear off about the current case he was working on, wanting to get her opinion on this and that. She appreciated the silence, although she was a little worried about his change in behavior.

"Scully, is something bothering you? I mean, you look a little stressed…" Mulder trailed off as her eyes widened. She debated to tell him the truth about Fowley and Spender, and decided it wouldn't her to share her feelings with him for once…about that at least.

"Actually, I was having a good day until I met up with Spender and Fowley on the elevator…" She told him about her little run-in with the agents, and what they'd said about her and Mulder. After she finished her story, he was frowning.

"I'm sorry they said that to you face," Mulder said, sighing.

"It's not your fault, Mulder," she gently reminded him.

"I know, but I hate it when people think wrongly of you. They can call me Mr. Spooky all they want, but I wish they'd just leave you out of it." He regarded her sincerely with his piercing green eyes, and she tried not to shiver at his intense gaze.

"Well, I'm finished with dinner," said Scully, breaking the uncomfortable silence by pushing her plate away from her.

"Me too," Mulder agreed. "I'm stuffed."

"Want me to help you clean up?" she offered.

"Nah, I'll get it later," Mulder said nonchalantly. "Hey, Scully, um, there is something I wanted to talk to you about tonight…" They moved over to his couch where they sat comfortably side by side.

"Yeah, I know…that's why I brought the case files," she reminded him, reaching for the papers.

"No, it's not about the case," he muttered.

"Oh," said Scully, surprised again. "Ok, shoot."

"When I was working on our most recent case last week, I spent a lot of time with the Gunmen." Scully nodded – she knew this already.

"During our downtime, I started talking to the guys because I wanted their advice on a dilemma that I had. You see, there's this amazing woman that I've really liked…maybe even loved…for a long time. But I was afraid to tell her. So I asked the Gunman what I should do, because not knowing if she liked me back was tearing me up inside…" Mulder was staring at her with those pleading puppy-dog eyes, and she felt her heart begin to sink.

"Go on," she prompted him, but she didn't want to hear him spill his guts to her about another woman. _What if it was Diana Fowley? What if Mulder wanted her back?_ That thought made her spirits sink even lower…

"…So Byers, Langly, and Frohike convinced me that the best thing that I could do was to tell this person how I feel. But the thing is, I'm scared that it will ruin my friendship with her," Mulder continued, unaware of the raging emotional upheaval that was taking place in Scully's heart. "What do you think I should do, Scully?" He looked at her intently, and her heart broke.

"I-I think you should tell her," Scully finally choked out. "I'm happy for you, Mulder, that you've found someone." He gave her a half-smile.

"Maybe you won't be when you find out who it is." _Damn it, it is Fowley! Mulder knows how much I loathe her…_ She sighed with regret; she could kiss those fantasies of her and Mulder in bed together goodbye.

"Just tell me," she urged him. "Is it Diana?" she asked before she could stop herself. Mulder burst out laughing.

"Hell, no!" Scully breathed a little easier. "Fowley?" He grimaced. "I can't believe I even dated her in the first place…" _I can handle this_, Scully inwardly coached herself. _As long as it's not Fowley…I have to be happy and supportive for him, as a good friend would be._

"Fowley?" Mulder repeated incredulously. "I can't believe you thought –"

"You're stalling," Scully pointed out. He visibly winced.

"I know. This is harder that you'd think…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Scully, you know I've always respected you as a partner; I've always valued our friendship. And I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way…" She nodded, trying to see where he was going with this.

"I've just got to say it," he muttered. Mulder reached for her hand. "It's you, Scully," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's always been you."

"Oh, Mulder," she breathed, hardly daring to believe what he said was true. "I'm so glad you told me…" Their eyes met, and for the first time, she recognized the love for her that burned there.

"Because I feel the same way about you," she whispered, taking his head in her hands.

"Promise?" he asked, with baited breath.

"I promise," she told him, lightly kissing his forehead. "I've loved you for so long," she confessed, tearing up as he caressed her cheeks.

"I'm glad." Mulder beamed at her, and she felt a pleasant jolt deep in the pit of her stomach. "Scully, I…" They slowly moved closer to each other, and Mulder's lips captured her own… _So this is what it's like to be loved_, she thought blissfully as they explored each other's mouths.

- - - - - - -

The next morning, Scully awoke in Mulder's bed. She smiled as she felt the pleasurable sensation of skin on skin. Mulder was snoring lightly…he had his arm draped across her, as if claiming her for his own. _There certainly had been a claiming last night_, she reflected giddily. To her delight, Mulder began to stir. She decided to wake him up properly with a kiss.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world," he proclaimed, yawning as he gazed at her body appreciatively. As they began to make love for the second time, Scully realized that her fantasy of being loved by Mulder had actually come true! And that was a Valentine's Day miracle in itself. ;)

THE END! I hope you enjoyed it…I certainly had fun writing it! They're the sweetest couple…


End file.
